


Of all the things my eyes have seen (the best by far is you)

by Underthearbyssign



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, art major!Suga, business major!daichi, they're in college and of the legal age of consent ayyyye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthearbyssign/pseuds/Underthearbyssign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: things you said with no space between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the things my eyes have seen (the best by far is you)

**Author's Note:**

> FILTH AND FEELINGS
> 
> this started off as a quick drabble and then suddenly it was 2k+ words 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title was taken from the song Cecilia And The Satellite by Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness

Prompt: "things you said with no space between us"

 

 

 

The last month had been absolute torture for Daichi. Having had graduated from Karasuno, there came the whirlwind of leaving his hometown behind and starting a new chapter of his life, thus becoming a "real adult." But, with graduation came an entire other storm - Suga. On the night of their farewell parties, Suga pulled Daichi into his bedroom and confessed. With five words, he was able to both completeand destroy Daichi. 

 

"I'm in love with you," Suga had told him, donning a sad smile. "It seems like I have been forever." He ran his hand through his grey locks, looking sheepish as a blush crept its way across his face. 

 

Daichi sat across from him slack jawed, unable to formulate a reply to Suga's sudden confession. After having been in love with the man in front of him for years, he couldn't find the right words to express how in awe he was by the sudden turn of events. He tried in vain, but was cut off. 

 

"Daichi, it's okay if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I understand," Suga told him with a somber, knowing look, as if he had been expecting the worst. "I just felt you should know, seeing as though we're going off to university. It didn't feel right to leave this unsaid." 

 

With his eyes downcast, he turned to leave. Daichi panicked and called out to him. 

 

"Suga, w-wait!" He stuttered, latching onto Suga's wrist to stop him from leaving. He was still unsure of what he was going to say next, but the glimmer of hope in Suga's eyes as he turned back gave Daichi a burst of courage. He leaned forward, crashing his lips into Suga's, accidentally bumping noses before he tilted his head to the side.  Suga gasped against his lips and easily fell into the frantic and messy kisses and returned them with equal vigor. Daichi's lips were slightly chapped, but Suga groaned into the kiss nevertheless. It was as if all that went unsaid in the past three years between the two was poured into this kiss.

 

After what felt like hours, Daichi was the first one to break away for air, finding his fingers tangled in Suga's grey locks, and a delicate hand cupping his jaw. Their lips parted with a lewd smack, seeming deafeningly loud in the empty room. He pulled himself back and regained his breath, taking in Suga's now debauched appearance. The hair his fingers were previously tangled in was illuminated by the soft, golden glow of the late afternoon sun through his bedroom window. Bits of hair stuck up in every direction, framing his flushed face. Daichi smiled to himself, knowing that he was the one to cause the blush to creep up Suga's neck, up to his ears, and across his nose. He was the one that caused his lips to become red, to take Suga's breath away.

 

Daichi's eyes met Suga's heavy lidded ones, both of their breathing still ragged. Daichi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of the setter's nose, reveling in the content sigh Suga let out. 

 

"I don't know if I made my point clear with that," Daichi started softly, "but, Suga, I feel the same way."

 

oOo

 

The first month of university had Daichi dazed, between learning to find his way around campus and figuring out what was happening with him and Suga. Obviously they both reciprocated each other's feelings, but they hadn't established what they  _were_. 

 

This limbo between friendship and relationship added more stress to his day, and even more so because they attended different universities in Tokyo. Daichi's inability to see the setter only further added to his angst, as he didn't want to be the one to bring it up now that they had gone their separate ways. Everyday, surrounded by abandoned textbooks, Daichi would stare longingly at his phone willing a notification from Suga to pop up. A text. A snapchat. A call. Anything. But nothing ever came. 

 

Daichi continued on with his personal pity party for a month into the new school year and finally gave in. His resolve crumbled, and he unlocked his phone to send Suga a text. As the new message screen popped up, his mind went blank. 

 

_Shit. What am I supposed to say,_ Daichi thought. He had so much to say that day in his bedroom, but they were called down by Suga's mother before he could say any of it. Now, when he has all the time in the world, he can't think of where to begin.  _Ironic._

Daichi sighs, deciding to stick to something light and easy, rather than jumping right into the fact that they're  _in love with each other._

**To:** Suga

- _Hey Suga! How's the university life treating you? Are you all settled in?_

 

Nervously, he pressed send. Time seemed to pass infinitely slower, and with each passing second, Daichi grew more and more restless. Finally, after what felt like hours, the phone screen lit up with a reply. 

 

**From:**  Suga

- _University is great!_  (●´∀｀●)  _The dorms are so much nicer than what I was expecting. How is it for you?_

 

Daichi replied with surprising speed, heartbeat racing. 

 

**To:** Suga 

- _It's been hectic, to say the least. The campus seems so huge compared to Karasuno and I feel like this coursework is never ending..._

 

Suga's reply was instantaneous. 

 

**From:**  Suga 

- _I know that exact feeling. Listen, I'll let you get back to your coursework, but would you want to meet up for coffee sometime? We could catch up more then ;-)_

  

Daichi's fingers froze over his phone's keyboard.  _A winky face..._  His heart caught in his throat, and he typed out his reply with shaking hands. Daichi couldn't believe that he was getting so worked up about this; it's  _Suga_. Yet, his heart hammered on, and he could feel his hands start to sweat. Hesitantly, he pressed send. 

 

**To:**  Suga 

- _Of course! Just tell me when and where._

oOo 

  
_How did we get here?_ Daichi thought. Just minutes ago, he was sitting across from a blushing Suga in a cafe, and now he's being straddled by him. Daichi looks up, nearly nose to nose with Suga. Suga looked back down at him with a hunger that was reserved for only him, cupping the back of his neck and leaning in to whisper in Daichi's ear. 

 

"What are you waiting for,  _captain_?" Suga breathed, voice dripping with need. He leaned in to press a kiss against Daichi's jaw, drawing a moan out of him. "Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to sit there and watch me?"

 

Daichi swallowed nervously before reminding Suga, "You know, I'm not your captain anymore." He took Suga's chin in his hand and guided his lips to meet his. 

 

Their lips slid easily against each other, slowly and softly, as if they had all the time in the world. Daichi took Suga's bottom lip in between his and sucked, drawing a gasp from him. He slid his hand from Suga's chin down his neck, bringing it down to grasp at Suga's waist to draw him closer. Suga's arms tightened around his shoulders, sliding one hand up into Daichi's hair, tugging slightly. Their kiss became more and more frantic with each passing second. Daichi groaned low in his throat when Suga rocked his hips into his, half hard erections brushing together. He opened his eyes, breaking away from the kiss. Suga tried to chase his retreating lips, but his half lidded eyes met Daichi's.

 

"Suga," Daichi breathed, "the door." Suga's head tilted in confusion, sitting back on his heels so that Daichi could move out from under him. Daichi hastily made his way to the door of his dorm, locking the door quickly before turning back to the grey haired man on his bed. "Let's pray that my roommate doesn't decide to come back any time soon."

 

Suga grinned mischievously, motioning with his finger for Daichi to get back onto the bed. He pushed Suga lightly so he was laying down and crawled on top of him. Daichi brought his hand down to Suga's and threaded the two together.

 

"Daichi, wait," Suga started, a hint of concern creeping into his voice, "what are you comfortable with? Because, I don't know about you, but I've never done... any of this before." He blushed, turning away bashfully. 

 

Daichi laughed, "I literally have no idea what I'm doing. We're in the same boat." He leaned down and pressed a quick and light kiss against Suga's cheek. As he turned back to face Daichi once more, he leaned up and kissed Daichi's chin, smiling. 

 

"I guess we'll just have to figure this out together," his whispered, grinning at the goosebumps he felt rise on Daichi's arms. Suga brought his hand that wasn't being occupied by Daichi's to loop around the back of his neck, pulling Daichi closer. Nose to nose, Daichi paused. 

 

Daichi leaned in and whispered against Suga's lips, " _I love you, Suga,_ " before capturing his lips with his own. His hand roamed over Suga's chest, slid up his neck to gently cup his jaw. Daichi gasped against him when he felt his tongue tracing his bottom lip. Suga's hand tightened slightly around his, and Daichi opened his mouth, allowing Suga's tongue to slide in. He traced over his teeth, and a needy whine slipped from Daichi's throat. Suga smiled into the kiss, sinking his teeth into Daichi's bottom lip and pulling back lightly. At this, Daichi full out moaned.  

 

Their once languid pace turned into one more frantic, more demanding. Suga began rocking his hips up to meet Daichi's drawing out small gasps as their erections hardened against each other. 

Suga's grip on his hair tightened, pulling back to break away from the kiss. Lust filled eyes met each other, and Suga spoke.

 

"Daichi, I'm going to come in my pants if we keep this up," he said teasingly. Daichi scrambled to take his shirt off, and Suga laughed at his enthusiasm. Daichi fumbled with the button on his pants and nearly tripped from trying shake the fabric off from around his ankles. He stood in front of the bed the Suga laid on, only boxers left with his erection straining against the tented fabric. Suga's eyes slid down his toned figure, stopping at the wet spot that his precum had made on the front of his boxers. Suga licked his lips, eyes coming back up to meet Daichi's.

 

He slid off the bed, dropping down to his knees before Daichi. "May I?" he asked, hands coming up to play teasingly against the exposed skin above the waitband Daichi's boxers. Daichi groaned, nodding, and gasping in relief when Suga yanked his boxers down, exposing his leaking cock. He felt his member throb as Suga's warm breath fanned over it, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. 

 

Suga licked his lips, and with a sigh of pleasure, he addressed Daichi. "I wish I had my paints on me now," he said, a hand coming up to wrap around the base. "The way you look in this lighting would put Apollo to shame," Suga sighed, hand moving at a languid pace, loosely pumping Daichi's shaft. He drank in the way that the late afternoon light filtered through the blinds highlighting the bridge of Daichi's nose, the curve of his shoulders, and how it made the dip in his collar bones seem infinitely deeper - like small canyons.  

 

"I've always wanted to paint you, Daichi," Suga gripped his cock tighter, keeping the teasingly slow pace of his hand. "I want to paint you in every lighting, with every expression, in every color palette. I want to paint the expression of pure bliss you always make when you take your first sip of coffee in the morning, and the blush that creeps its way across your nose when I whisper in your ear." With this, Suga pushed him back onto the bed and spread his knees apart. He knelt between them, resuming his careful ministrations. 

 

"I want to take you to art galleries and paint you looking at the works on the wall, all while knowing that you're the only masterpiece in the room," Suga continued, looking up at Daichi through pale lashes. Daichi groaned and threaded his fingers through Suga's hair, his breath coming in short pants as he grew closer and closer to the edge. With every word and every twist of Suga's wrist, Daichi got more and more lost in pleasure.

 

Sensing Daichi's impending release, Suga quickens his pace, and is rewarded by a rough moan from the man above him. Feeling his own neglected cock throb from all the sounds Daichi was making, Suga reached down with his free hand to stroke himself. His breath hitched, and he continued to talk Daichi to his release. 

 

"You are the truest form of art that I have ever witnessed, and I want to be with you," Suga said, voice breaking, "to see every shade of paint, every brushstroke, every emotion. Daichi, I'm so in love with you."

 

Daichi's vision went white with the sheer force of his orgasm. 

 

By the time he came down from his high, he finds Suga still between his knees, but wiping thick ropes of cum from the bridge of his nose and from his flushed cheeks. Immediately, he feels a wave of guilt pass through him.

 

"Suga! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" Daichi was cut off by the sudden pair of lips silencing his. 

 

Suga giggled softly into the kiss, "It's okay, Daichi. In fact," he turned away with a red face, "I think I liked it." Daichi sat in shock, gawking at the man between his knees. 

 

Daichi shook his head, chuckling. "You're something else, Suga..." He trailed off before he was struck with a sudden panic. "Suga, did you come? I didn't even think, I came so soon! I'm so - " he was cut off once again by Suga's lips. 

 

"Don't worry about me, Daichi. It's already taken care of," Suga replied with a yawn, dropping his soiled boxers next to the rest of their clothes. He rose to his feet to crawl under the covers of Daichi's bed and once again, Daichi was rendered speechless by the man he adored. With a sigh of contentment, Daichi rolled over to whisper a quiet " _I love you"_ in Suga's ear and spooned him as they both slipped out of consciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing daisuga + smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> idk the ending was really rushed?????? 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed


End file.
